Meant To Be
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: Rose and Scorpius   3 Disclaimer! I am not JKR and sadly i won't ever be...


It all started with a knock late on a Friday night or early on a Saturday morning. I was lying in my bed, trying to fall asleep though it wasn't working. I'd been thinking about _him _non-stop since dinner. So when I got back to my dorm room (I am Head Girl so therefore I have my own dorm room and a common room that I, as probably predicted by you, I am forced to share with the guy I've had a crush on since second year) I hurried up to my room and pulled on my pajamas and curled up on my bed and turned on my laptop. Hogwarts got Wi-Fi a few years back because so many students, both muggleborn and otherwise, brought laptops and other technological thingamajigs.

After several hours of surfing my favorite sites I put away the laptop and pulled out my favorite book of the week, _Wuthering Heights. _I was halfway through it (again) when my eyes felt really droop-y. So I put away the book and curled up in a ball beneath the warm covers. I'd been trying to go to sleep since 3:00 but that was then and now it was nearing 5:30.

So, with my eyes shut tight and my mind spinning through the tunnel to dreamland, I hear a knocking noise. I push it away, thinking it irrelevant. But the annoyance doesn't stop; instead it gets louder and louder until finally I hear someone shout my name.

"Rose Weasley!" _He _shouted in his deep voice, pounding on the door.

I sat straight up in my bed and hollered back, "What! I'm trying to sleep, Scorpius!"

"Well, open the bloody door, woman! I've got something to tell you!" he must've kicked the door because the next thump came from much lower on the door and was followed by loud swearing and a hopping noise.

Once I untangled myself from my sheets and stumbled over to my door, I threw it open and glared at the handsome, young blonde man who was standing there with his fist raised to hammer on my door again. He gazed down at me and suddenly I was fully conscious of the fact that my current outfit consisted of only a tank top that revealed my belly button and a pair of comfy pants that rode low on my hips. I crossed my arms around my midsection, self-consciously.

I cleared my throat. "What was it that you so desperately needed to tell me that it couldn't wait until the morning?"

"Well, technically it is morning." He cleared his throat and took a step away from me. His grey-green eyes sparkled in the early morning light coming through the window next to him and his once blonde - but now light brown - hair stuck up all over the place. "I just wanted to tell you that I - I - I -"

"Yes?" I pushed my auburn hair out of my face.

"I - I -"

"Spit it out, Scorpius!" I shouted at him, taking a step back into my room. I watched him as his eyes darted from my face, to the wall, to my eyes and to the floor.

He licked his lips and then looked straight into my eyes. He took a breath and then licked his lips again. Then suddenly he stepped forward and...

He was kissing me. His fingers were twined through my hair and I couldn't help but press against him.

All of a sudden, he pulled away from my longing lips. "Rose, I love you." He whispered while he gazed into my bright blue eyes.

"I love you, too, Scorpius."

He pulled me back into the kiss and that was the night we fell in love.

Ten years later Scorpius and I got married. Dad wasn't too angry about me and Scorpius, he claimed that from that first day on platform 9 ¾ he had known that the two of us were meant to be.

One short year after that, I gave birth to our twins, Oliver and Avril. They both were gifted with their father's eyes. Avril had her daddy's blonde hair while Oliver had my curly auburn hair. They were both adorable little things and eleven years later when they went to Hogwarts I saw someone on the platform; it was a young boy, with curly black hair and stunning blue eyes. He turned to look at little Avril and when he grinned at her, I turned to Scorpius and nudged him. He understood what I meant.

Sure enough, eleven years later, my baby girl got married to that boy with the black hair and blue eyes. It was Aiden Zabini the grandson of the Blaise Zabini who had been friends with Scorpius' father. I smiled the whole wedding. They were just like Scorpius and I...

**Meant to be.**


End file.
